Silvermoon
by MercuryKnight
Summary: The Life Story of Mercury Silvermoon.


**Silvermoon**

**Chapter: 1**

**A Rising Moon**

He opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling of his small hut. The darkness slowly engulfing the semi large room he lives in. Slowly getting out of his cot, he quickly began donning his hunting gear. Trying not to wake the elder he lives with, because his parents had been long dead now.

60 years now he had lived with this village elder, his parents killed in a Drow raid on the high elf village. He was only 17 at the time, still a child in elven years. He had grown up learning the ways of the hunter, to keep him occupied so that he would not look back on that time. So many died that moonless and starless night, a night that comes once three months when the night becomes the darkest anyone would ever see on this world.

Having all his gear on now as he thought about his parents death, he shook his head and left without another glance around the hut. His name is Mercury Silvermoon, high elf of the village Kil'dethon. He moved from hut to hut, slipping out of the village for a night hunt where he could be by himself. Not a sound made as he left the village outskirts, the torches burning bright tonight. The Darkness coming in two more days, everyone was on high alert for raids from the underground Drow.

An hour passed as he finally got to his hunting grounds. The slight sound of a waterfall in the distance brought a smile to Mercury's face as he though about the fun he used to have there. Shaking that thought out of his head he moved for his snares, checking to see if anything had been caught so he might not have to use his bow tonight. Finding two rabbits tonight he gave a slight chuckle. A lucky night indeed for him tonight, two rabbits and no hunt. He relished the nights he did not have to find something to eat instead of having it here already for him.

Too many times did he come close to being caught by the Wood Elves on the border of his village. The three elven nations where at peace of course, they all feared the dark elves of the underground everytime they came to kill.

Mercury had been through a lot in his 77 years of his life. Everything from losing his parents, to making best friends with a wood elf from the tribe that bordered his village. He thought of all the raids on his village since his parents' death, all gruesome and bloody. The last two attacks being successfully beaten off without a casualty. He took part in those last two as well.

Pushing those thoughts aside he began making a fire to cook his catch. Gathering the materials for the fire he heard a different sound coming from the waterfall area, as if something made a splashing sound. Pulling out his sword slowly not to make a sound he moved towards the waterfall and pool area.

Coming closer he got into a position to see what was in the water. Looking over the bushes he seen someone emerge from the water. The moonlight lighting the pool of water as he seen a pale skinned wood elf emerge from the water. Mercury's eyes widened at the sight he just seen. The water glistening off this female body as it dripped down her curves. Her silver hair glinting in the moonlight making her form an even more beautiful sight to behold. He couldn't believe the beauty yet he knew he had to leave before she seen him and possibly tried to kill him for his wandering eyes.

Moving away slowly from the bushes he heard a twig snap as he stepped on a branch. He began to cringe as he started running away not wanting to get caught, and possibly killed by this wood elf. Making it back to his camp a few minutes later he began to gather his stuff as someone walked out of the brush from where he came. He looked up in time to see the wood elf from the waterfall looking at him with her silver tipped spear at his throat. She smiled then as he put down the bow he grabbed for and released his sword letting it fall to the ground.

"I hope you enjoyed the show high elf, cause I should kill you now for looking upon me as I bathe." Her voice spoke softly but at the same time firm, as if she meant every word of her threat.

He knew she meant every word of his statement. All wood elves are serious about what they do they have kept every manner of vile creatures out of the forest that surrounded them now. Looking into her eyes those eyes even more beautiful than the sight he saw in the pool. If his heart ever knew love this wood elf just gained it without doing much, yet she stood there on the brink of killing him and he could think of nothing else.

"I… I did not mean to, I thought something was intruding on my hunting ground. But I was mistaken and I apologize." He did not look down but continued to look her in the eyes not letting her get the advantage of the situation. "I will forget what I seen, even if it was the most beautiful thing I have seen ever."

She looked surprised then as he let her guard down. Mercury took that advantage as he grasped onto the spear and moved quicker than he knew he could coming up face to face with her. Looking her in the eyes as he held her spear in his hands now he gave her a stern look now.

"I'm sorry but I would like you to leave now and not mention any of this to anyone. I would get in trouble but I would figure so would you." He spoke these words firmly as she gave him and even more surprised look. She didn't look even close to his age she must have been in her late 60's " I am Mercury Silvermoon, of Kil'dethon, and I'm sure you are not to be out as well at this hour."

She looked at him and nodded as she sighed and pulled away from his slowly. "I am, but I had spotted this place a few days ago on passing through with my tribe. I ran away from my tribe two days ago now…"

She looked down as he arms hung limp as her sides. She stood there as now Mercury was caught off guard, this girl was away from her tribe and here in front of him. He wondered what tribe now, wondered if she knew Ramion the wood elf he became good friends with when the tribes met with the villages before going to the the city about a major raid that wiped out one of the border tribes that where on the edge of the forest.

Looking at her he let go of her and the spear and moved over to where his fire was supposed to be as he picked up some twigs and branches and laid them in the makeshift pit. He lit up a fire and grabbed the two rabbits as the girl sat on the otherside of the fire looking at the fire within the pit. He let her be as he cooked at meat on the makeshift spit he made for both of them.

She looked up at him a few minutes later as he spoke " My name is Moon, of the Silverleaf tribe. The tribe that was decimated by Drow on the last raid on the outskirts of the forest…" She looked down again crying this time.


End file.
